Wayfaring Stranger
by R. Lane Koby
Summary: A man named Killjoy is just one of the newest threats to the Commonwealth, but when a wayfaring stranger named Josiah arrives in Diamond City, it marks the beginning of the end of his monstrous reign. Join Josiah on her journey to deliver justice to the wasteland as she travels & interacts with characters from the Fallout series. [Lesbian romance LGBT original characters].


Wayfaring Stranger

A Fallout 4 Fanfiction

Written By: R. Lane Koby

Disclaimer & Author's Note: This fictional work is based on the Fallout 4 video game by Bethesda. Original characters have been added to supplement an alternative storyline. Although this story takes place in the Commonwealth Wasteland, and pulls from the Fallout folklore, some creative liberties may be used to modify the lore. Thank you.

Synopsis: A man named Killjoy is just one of the newest threats to the Commonwealth, but when a wayfaring stranger named Josiah arrives in Diamond City, it marks the beginning of the end of his monstrous reign. Join Josiah on her journey to deliver justice to the wasteland as she travels and interacts with characters from the Fallout series. [Lesbian romance included + LGBT original characters].

[Chapter One: No Common Synths]

"Myrna, for Christ's sake, I've been shopping at your store for the last two years," Finn sighed.

"You know my rules. No synths!" Myrna snapped.

"This is ridiculous," Finn shot back, "I am not a synth."

"Right… like you'd admit to it," Myrna scoffed as she folded her arms neatly across her chest.

Finn let out a groan of frustration and mumbled a few choice words under her breath as she spun around quickly to leave Myrna's shop. She was in such a furious rush, she crashed into the arms of another customer who had been waiting patiently in line behind her.

"Whoa… Looks like you need a recalibration," the young woman joked as reached out to help Finn regain her balance.

Finn glanced up towards the slightly taller woman and smiled, at least she had bumped into someone with a sense of humor. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to run some diagnostics later."

"You!" Myrna barked at the other woman, "Are you here to trade? If not, move out of the way for paying customers. Paying _human_ customers," she glared.

The woman glanced over at Myrna, and then looked around the marketplace. There was no one else in line at Myrna's shop besides herself and Finn.

"Hey, ladies!" Arturo called from his shop next door, "Don't waste your time and caps on Crazy Myrna. Come on over to Commonwealth Weaponry, where your business is appreciated."

"Go to Hell, Arturo!" yelled Myrna.

"Look around, sweetheart. This is Hell," Arturo replied cleverly, "That's why, when customers show up needing supplies and ammo, we don't harass them." Arturo reached under his counter and pulled out a bottle, "Today's special," he held up the bottle in his hand, "you get purified water with every purchase."

Finn and the woman stepped up to Arturo's counter. Finn browsed his junk wares, but quickly became disappointed when she couldn't find any of the parts she needed for a special project she had been working on for the past several months. As much as she hated to admit it, Myrna consistently had the best selection of crafting materials in Diamond City, which made her even more frustrating to bargain with. As a last resort, Finn hurried over to Dr. Sun's clinic hoping for the off chance he'd recently traded someone supplies for copper or aluminum components.

"You new in town?" Arturo asked as he handed the other woman three boxes of 10mm shells, two stimpaks, one lukewarm Nuka Cola, and one complimentary bottle of purified water.

"I am," the woman replied, "First time in the Big Green Jewel," she smirked as she tossed her supplies into her backpack.

"Let me guess," Arturo began, "You're from Lexington. I've met some very talented scavvers and bounty hunters from the Lexington area. My cousin Edwardo married a girl from those parts. Man, could she shoot a pistol. Too bad she was on the wrong end of a deathclaw fight up near Concord about three months back."

"Never been to Lexington," the woman replied casually. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder. "Thank you, Arturo. I'm sure we'll do business again soon," the woman shook the merchant's hand.

Arturo smiled, "I'm sure we will, my friend." The woman turned to leave. "Wait," Arturo called, "I didn't catch your name."

"Josiah," the woman called back over her shoulder as she strolled away.

While Josiah was heading towards the gates of Diamond City, she overheard a conversation erupting between another young woman and a city guard. Josiah usually didn't concern herself with other people's business, and she considered it rude to eavesdrop, but this particular conversation caught her attention when she heard the young woman mention the name "Killjoy." Josiah stepped over to the All Faiths Chapel bulletin board and pretended to peruse a Child of Atom pamphlet.

"Piper, I like you and your paper, but I ain't risking my ass just so you can get the scoop on some story," the guard replied.

"So, you admit there's a scoop?" Piper asked, "Which means you _do_ know something."

The guard sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"So… what? You're just going to let some sexual deviant keep kidnapping young girls into slavery? Since when did you become such a coward, Johnny?"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Johnny hushed. He stepped closer to Piper and turned her body closer to his, "You trying to get us both killed?" He glanced around the marketplace cautiously. He spotted Josiah standing by the chapel and immediately became suspicious.

"I'm begging you, Johnny," Piper whispered, "don't hold out on me." Johnny's eyes locked with Piper's, and for a moment, she thought she had broken through his wall, but Johnny shook his head and slowly turned to walk away. "Damn it, Johnny…" Piper muttered as she stormed up the steps of Publick Occurrences and slammed the door behind her.

Josiah was surprised to hear anyone in Diamond City had relative information on Killjoy. Recent rumors had been circulating that Killjoy was holed up in a warehouse somewhere in Goodneighbor, which was a pretty safe place for a sleazy human sex trafficker to find some support and cover for his operation. Josiah debated questioning the guard herself; if "Ole Johnny" did have information on Killjoy, then he just became the most interesting guard in Diamond City. Before Josiah could act on a decision, she spotted Finn approaching her from across the marketplace.

"Hey, there," Finn called out with a friendly smile.

Josiah quickly stuffed the Child of Atom pamphlet into her pocket. She certainly didn't want anyone thinking she believed in that nonsense. "Hello again," Josiah greeted.

Finn cleared her throat, "I thought it'd be polite of me to formally introduce myself… I'm Finn."

"Josiah," she extended her hand, "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine," replied Finn, shaking the woman's hand. "You look like the kind of person who can handle herself out there…" she nodded towards the gate of Diamond City, "do you mind if I ask where you're headed to next?"

Josiah hesitated to reply, but ultimately decided to be honest with the young woman, "Goodneighbor."

Finn seemed pleased. She snatched a pouch of bottle caps off her belt clip and handed them to Josiah, "One hundred caps if you'll agree to let me travel with you and take me there safely."

Josiah gently pushed the pouch of caps away, "I've no need for your money. Besides, Goodneighbor isn't a place someone like you should be going."

"Someone like me?" Finn inquired, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not a murderer, thief, drug dealer, or ghoul," replied Josiah.

"Well, you only know one of those for certain, don't you?" Finn playfully teased. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but I need to visit the shops there. I've heard Daisy has an even better selection of scrap than Myrna, and well, you've seen how well things are going with Myrna right now."

"If you want to give me a list, I'd be willing to pick up supplies for you," Josiah offered.

"I need to be there in person," Finn respectfully objected. "I'm looking for uncommon, rare materials that may not be easily identified to an untrained eye. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm a bit of a tech nerd, if you haven't noticed. This isn't something I can just leave up to chance." Finn pulled out a piece of folded paper. She opened it and showed Josiah what appeared to be a hand drawn blueprint of some sort of a machine. "This device could remove radiation from food, and I believe it could be used to remove radiation poisoning from human beings as well, _without_ the negative side effects associated with Radaway. Please, let me come with you to Goodneighbor. People's lives depend on being able to eliminate radiation. I can't fight a supermutant, or a radscorpion, or a deathclaw, but what I lack in brawn I can make up for in brains." Finn's eyes saddened, "Please, I promise I won't be a burden."

Josiah exhaled deeply. She could tell the woman was sincere, and she empathized with her cause, "All right…" Josiah agreed, "but if you're going to travel with me, you need a weapon. Buy yourself a pistol and a box of ammunition with those hundred caps. Pack lightly, but efficiently, and meet me here at the chapel tomorrow morning at 6:00 A.M. Don't be late, I won't wait around for you; I'll be on the other side of the wall by 6:01."

"Thank you!" Finn exclaimed. She threw her arms around Josiah's neck and embraced her tightly, "I knew I could count on you," she spoke softly into Josiah's ear. Finn pulled away from the embrace, but left one hand resting on Josiah's shoulder, "Do you need a place to stay for the night? It's not much, but I have a spare bunk in my apartment behind Diamond City Radio. You're welcome to stay. I'm not much of a cook, but I'd gladly buy you a bowl of noodles."

Josiah couldn't resist a smile. She found the young blonde exceptionally charming and attractive, and in any other scenario, she'd happily take such a warm invitation, but there were more complex matters at hand at the moment. "That's kind of you, but I'll be working late into the night. It'd be best if I just rent a room over at the Dugout."

"Well, I would ask you about your work, but I'm guessing you're not going to give me a straight answer," Finn laughed, "not that I blame you. Everyone in Diamond City has a secret. I think that's what feeds Myrna's paranoia. You know where I'll be if you change your mind. If not, I'll see you in the morning."

II

Later that night Josiah made her way over to the platform above the Diamond City Security office. She waited patiently, watching for Johnny to exit the office at the end of his shift. A few minutes after 10:00 P.M., Johnny left the security office and made a B-line towards the Dugout. Josiah followed.

"Johnny!" Vadim greeted cheerfully, "There's my good friend. Did you just get off a long day at work? Want a beer? What am I saying? Of course you want a beer! Sit down; sit down. I'll have Scarlett bring you some food as well." Vadim called across the bar, "Scarlett, cook up a fresh Brahmin steak!"

Johnny took his usual seat at a table over by the Port-A-Diner, while Josiah casually strolled up to the bar.

"What's this?" Vadim asked, "We have a new face tonight. Welcome to the Dugout Inn! Best food and drink in town, _and_ the only place you can rent a room for ten caps. I am Vadim; I own this fine establishment. Are you thirsty, my new friend? Fair warning, we don't sell water here… I didn't open a bar to serve water," Vadim laughed, "Ah, that joke never gets old. So, what'll it be?"

Josiah tossed twelve caps onto the bar counter, "I'll take a room and a beer."

"Nice, that is good bargain for you," Vadim replied, "Room 2 is available whenever you'd like."

"Tell me, Vadim, are there any rules about having company in your room?" Josiah asked.

"Company?" Vadim smirked, "You mean…" he chuckled, "of course not. Just try to keep it down, eh? And don't break anything… I can't afford to keep replacing headboards."

Josiah winked, "Can do." With her beer in hand, she approached Johnny, who was now chowing down on a plate of questionable looking food. He glanced up from the table, and recognized Josiah was the same woman who was standing in front of the chapel earlier.

"Can I help you?" Johnny asked, his mouth full of steak. He took a drink of his beer.

"I'm about to find out," Josiah reasoned. She pushed one flap of her jacket over to reveal her pistol. It was a casual technique to let Johnny know she was to be taken seriously.

"May I join you?"

Johnny pushed his plate of food aside, "Sure."

"What do you know about Killjoy?" Josiah asked directly.

Johnny shrugged, "Never heard of the guy…"

"How do you know it's a guy?"

"I don't," Johnny squinted, "I'm assuming."

"Cut the crap, Johnboy," Josiah quipped. "I know you saw me over the by the chapel today, and I know, that you know, I heard your conversation with the journalist."

"Who? Piper?" Johnny laughed smugly, "That nosey broad is always digging for a story. She'd just as soon make up a lie as report the truth. She likes to keep drama brewing. That's what keeps her in business, you know. No body's going to pay to read a boring paper."

Suddenly, Scarlett appeared at the side of their table, "Hey, Johnny, you done with that Brahmin? I got a load of dishes in the back I need to get started on before Vadim throws a fit."

"Sure, doll," Johnny nodded. He handed Scarlett his plate. Josiah took this opportunity to slip a small tablet into Johnny's beer while he wasn't looking. "Tell Vadim I said to lay off, okay? You're a good worker. He needs to appreciate your more."

"Well, if you want to pay it forward, you know where my tip jar is," Scarlett smirked and raised an eyebrow. She turned her attention to Josiah, "How about you? Another beer?"

"I'm good, thanks," Josiah replied.

Johnny took a large swig of beer and focused his attention back on Josiah, "Are we done here? I sort of had plans to get laid tonight," He nodded his head towards Scarlett.

Josiah sighed, "Yeah, we're done. I guess I hadn't considered that Piper could have been making the whole thing up."

Johnny chuckled as he polished off the rest of his beer, "Yeah, well, you're in Diamond City… we ain't known for being honest, we're known for being safe. That's my job. I keep people safe." Johnny started to stand from his chair, but felt woozy and immediately sat back down. The room started spinning and he felt his eyes forcing shut, "What… the hell…" he murmured.

Josiah quickly dashed to Johnny's side and lifted him from the chair, placing his arm over her shoulder. She was thankful he wasn't a large man, as it made the charade a lot easier. She guided Johnny towards the room she had rented from Vadim earlier. She laughed and giggled loudly to help cover up his weakly defiant mumblings, and she staggered a bit to help create the illusion they were both intoxicated.

Vadim watched with confusion from behind his bar, "Hmm… I wouldn't have thought Johnny was her type… But what is it they say? ' _Whatever floats your boat,'_ Vadim laughed.

Once inside the room, Josiah tossed Johnny onto the bed and locked the door behind them. The drug had done its job, and he had completely passed out. She knew she had only minutes till the effects wore off. She retrieved rope from her backpack and tied his arms and legs to the bed rails. Once finished, she stood above him, her pistol aimed squarely between his eyes. She reached for Arturo's complimentary bottle of water, and poured it on his face to help wake up Johnny. He coughed several times, and slowly began to regain consciousness.

At first, Johnny's vision was blurred, but he could make out what appeared to be the shape of gun aimed only inches from his face. He attempted to leap from the bed, but was unable to break the ropes. He continued to struggle against the ropes, determined to break loose. The bed began banging against the wall as he fought to free himself.

"I'm sure you're aware of Vadim's rules," Josiah mocked, "Settle down."

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny asked breathlessly, "What do you want from me?"

"I want the truth," Josiah stated firmly, "And you're in absolutely no position to lie to me."

Johnny relaxed his body against the bed and stopped struggling. He swallowed heavily, "I don't know anything… I've just heard rumors, same as everyone else."

"Bull shit…" Josiah cocked her gun and put it securely to Johnny's forehead. The cold steel pressed against his skull was enough to make him crack.

"Okay! Okay!" Johnny shrilled; his eyes were now as wide as quarters. "Talk to Amos in Goodneighbor. That's one of Killjoy's contacts. And that's all I know, I swear. Now, untie me!" Josiah holstered her gun; Johnny let out a gasp of air in relief. He waited anxiously for her to untie him, but was surprised and shocked when Josiah began to unbuckle his belt instead. "What are you doing?" cried Johnny. Josiah unzipped the guard's pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

"See you around, Johnboy," Josiah reared back and punched the man, knocking him out cold while he lay half naked and tied to the bed.

She opened the door and stormed out passed the bar. Vadim was standing by the exit talking with his brother, Yefim, when he saw the wayfaring stranger appear from her room.

"Is something wrong?" Vadim asked, "Is it over already?" he teased.

"Yeah, I guess he has a whiskey dick," Josiah played along, "If I'd known he'd only last a few minutes, I wouldn't have wasted time and agreed to tie him up first."

Vadim laughed loudly, "Ha! I am sorry to hear that!"

"Yeah, well, no refunds!" Yefim chimed in.

"Pay no mind to my brother," Vadim interjected, "He is not the adventurous type. Next time, I give you discount. Five caps for a room."

"Vadim!" Yefim scolded.

"Relax, brother," Vadim slapped Yefim across the back of his shoulder. "I like her," he smiled, "Besides, it is worth the five caps to have a good laugh at Johnny's expense, huh? "I cannot wait to tease him about this one."


End file.
